Nick and Judy watch 'Doctor Who' (season two)
by Mr. Shoeman
Summary: The continuing saga of Nick and Judys epic marathon of Doctor Who, and also they stop a black marketeer. WARNING: I will not explain each episode in great detail, you must have a familiarity with doctor who


Story 1: Planet of Giants

Nick and Judy were sitting at a table in the police station break room, drinking coffee, "So did your Blu-ray player arrive?", asked Judy, ''It did yes, and I'm hooking it up the minute I get home.", Chief Bogo came in calling, "Hopps, Wilde, my office, now!", reluctantly and without question they both head to Chief Bogos office, but he wasn't there, so quietly they both grab a chair and sit in front of his desk. After about 5 minutes of waiting, Chief Bogo walks in with a manila folder, drops it on his desk, then he sat down, opened up the folder, and first thing on top when he opened it was a photograph of a warehouse building, "This warehouse building at 1711 Privet Drive is rumored to have had sounds of screaming and gunfire, and I need someone to bug the place so we can listen in on their conversations, and I picked you two to do just that. I recommend you hide it in a pair of tied together shoes, and throw it up over an electrical wire. You think you can do that?", "Sure.", agreed Judy and Nick simultaneously and shyly. "Alright then, and afterwards can you let us know when it's in position.", "Of course," said Nick, "I've got some clothes I could wear when I do it too.", "Do whatever it takes, but we need that bug set up by tonight!", "yes sir." Said Nick.

Later that day Nick and Judy went to Nicks place, feeling excitement for the Blu-ray player and its inaugural, showing. Nicks apartment was somewhat bigger than Judys, the main room contained an entertainment center, with an HDTV on a stand, with video game consoles, with a huge bookcase full of DVDs on either side of the HDTV. With the bookcase on the left side having what liked like over 100 Doctor Who DVDs. "So, this is where the magic happens." Quipped Judy, Nick picked up the Blu-ray player box from in front of the tv, opened it, and pulled out what looked like a thin, black, rectangular thin box, "Look at it, in all its majesty.", said Nick, so Nick spent about 10 minutes setting up the Blu-ray player, hooking it up to the tv, and plugging in the power. "And here's tonights serial, 'Planet of Giants'!", Judy could tell by the title alone that this would not be another 'historical' serial, and more 'sci-fi'. "We're playing a DVD on a Blu-ray player for its inauguration.", quipped Judy "Oh don't worry, I have Blu-rays I want to get, but for now, Doctor Who.", So Nick popped in the DVD, selected "play all', and the evenings showing has commenced.

As the first of 3 episodes of the serial blared, they had witnessed the crew of the TARDIS had returned to (then) present day earth, but had shrunk. And the normal sized characters we're planning to release a powerful insecticide, that could harm agriculture. "I always liked episodes of tv shows where the characters shrink." remarked Judy. "How many episodes does this serial have?", "Three," answered Nick, "Oh, I was hoping it would be 4 or 5 episodes long." Said Judy disappointed. "This serial WAS actually made as 4 episodes, but it was edited down to 3 episodes.", "That was a mistake on their part."

Once the 3-serial had ended, another story was in the can. "We'll watch more tomorrow, I wanna find out what that bug we planted recorded at that warehouse, if they'll let us."

* * *

Story 2: The Dalek Invasion of Earth

The next day Chief Bogo, called in Nick and Judy at his office yet again. "So the bug recorded what sounded like gang activity, they were planning to rob these electronics from a freight truck coming into Zootopia,", "May I ask why you needed us specifically to plant that bug?" asked Nick concerned, "I just wanted to give you two something to do, Now I believe there is a patrol that you should be doing.", "Yes sir." Agreed Judy, "I'll let you two know if anything else comes up."

Later that day back at Nicks apartment, Judy already dressed in her street clothes, and Nick still in uniform, "Pardon me whilst I change into something more comfortable.", so Nick left the room leaving Judy to invite herself onto the couch, Nick returned barefoot, wearing a black shirt with an image of a skull, and blue shorts with 2 thick black stripes on the side of each leg. "I see you're a snappy dresser." remarked Judy sarcastically, Nick chuckled and headed for the bookshelf with the Doctor Who DVDs, and pulled off one, "Tonight's serial is called 'The Dalek Invasion of Earth', and let me tell you there may be a few surprises in this one.", Judys eyes widened with curiosity, but at the same time wondered if Nick was just overselling the serial.

The first episode of the serial had ended, and the next episode had ended its title sequence, Nick paused the DVD, "Get used to seeing this name, in a lot of Dalek themed serials, Terry Nation, he created the Daleks. And just for a little trivia, he created ANOTHER British sci-if show called 'Blakes Seven', which was more 'Star Trek' than 'Doctor Who'.", "You sure know your Doctor Who trivia." Said Judy, "I try to," replied Nick. As the 6 episode serial was at the beginning of its fifth episode, Judy asks Nick, "What would YOU do against a Dalek invasion?", "I would probably hide in a bomb shelter, until every problem is solved." "But what if they DON'T get defeated?" Asked Judy, "Then I'd be totally screwed." Said Nick admittedly, "I'd round up a posse to fight back at them.", "How come I didn't think of that?" asked Nick, "Who'd have thought little creatures in what are essentially little tanks could be so dangerous?", said Judy, Nick shrugged, "Hey remember when Ian controlled the dalek the first time they met them?", "Yeah, that was weird, like can ANY creature control a dalek?", "Apparently so," answered Nick.

As the final episode of the serial was in its last 10 minutes, Judy had witnessed the character 'Susan Foreman' wanting to marry this guy she fell in love with during the course of the serial, but felt conflicted with taking care of her grandfather (the doctor), so the doctor said a tearful goodbye to her so she can be happy with him, this had brought Judy to cry a little at the end of the episode, "Nick, you never told me that anyone would leave the show!", "Oh yes characters WILL come and go.", Nick paused for a moment, you're becoming quite the fan there, Judy.", Judy started to recover from her crying, and began to smile, "You know, maybe I am, I wonder where other weird and wonderful shows have been all my life.", "Just FYI, not every serial you'll like, there's some I don't really care for, which you will see along the way.", "I think we should get some shuteye now, we may get involved in that electronics thing Chief Bogo told us about.", "Oh, okay then, I'll see you tomorrow.", Judy said while still crying a little.

* * *

Story 3: The Rescue

Chief Bogo called a meeting and every officer was in the room, "...and the stolen merchandise included, video games, video game consoles, DVDs, DVD players, Blu-rays, Blu-Ray players, anything and their respective 'players'. But we still do not know who the head honcho behind these electronic appliance thefts is yet, but they're out there...", Chief Bogo gave officers their respective assignments, "Hopps, Wilde, There's a witness at the hospital, you think you can interview him and maybe get some clues?", Nick and Judy dutifully accepted their assignment and headed out.

At the hospital, and when they made it to the witness' hospital room, the witness was a male kangaroo, late 20s early 30s, had a lot of blood soaked bandages on his head and abdomen. The witness was identified as 'Joe', and when Joe awoke he was barely aware of his surroundings, when Nick and Judy introduced themselves, they had things to ask him, "...so what can you tell us about, what you saw?", asked Judy, "...all I remember was I was in this predator heavy part of town to get a PlayStation I requested on craigslist I was walking to this persons place of work I assumed, and there were these 2 guys across the street saying, 'sell em on the black market', something like that, I turned my head, they were these 2 chihuahuas, they turned and were like, 'Hey what are you looking at?' And then they opened fire and I woke up here.", "Did you get either of their names, or anything?" Asked Nick, "This one chihuahua said something like 'Big daddy, is gonna make us all rich.", Nick got a feeling he's heard that name somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it, "Alright I guess we need to find out who this "Big Daddy" is, thank you for your time.", they both left the hospital room, while Nick got a feeling of unease.

Nick and Judy returned to Nicks apartment "I got this Blu-ray player delivered by a user named 'Bigdaddeigh12' on eBay, but this one was spelled funny like you see on internet usernames.", "Do you think, they're possibly connected with each other?" Asked Judy, "Nah, I'm sure it's just a coincidence! Now it's time for more 'Doctor Who'." So with both of them now in their play clothes, Judy sat on the couch while Nick prepared the next serial, "Tonight's serial is simply called 'The Rescue', and this DVD has another serial 'The Romans'.", "You think we could watch both tonight?" Asked Judy, "We'll see, and with that they start the 'The Rescue'.

The serial being only 2 episodes long, disappointed Judy, "That serial was too short, I would've loved to see more of that weird bug creature, the 'Koquillion', was it?", "Yes,", Judy stopped to think about the serial she just watched and said, "Why don't we watch the next serial, assuming it's ok with you.", Nick thought for a moment, "Ah alright, and what a coincidence! The next serial is on the second disc!"

* * *

Story 4: The Romans

"The Romans! You ready?", "Let's do it to it!" Said Judy excitedly. Judy knew this would be another 'historical' episode, but regardless was excited to watch more. The 4 episode serial Judy saw involved the famous roman emperor 'Nero'.

As the serial ended Judy thought this her favorite 'historical' episode. "Now THAT is some good writing, like because of The Doctor there was the great fire of Rome.", "I think that's enough for today.", "Alright then." "I'll see you tomorrow, Nick and maybe we'll be a step closer to finding this 'Big Daddy' character.

* * *

Story 5: The Web Planet

The next day Chief Bogo again called a meeting with the whole station, Nick and Judy were once again present, "So we finally got an image of this "Big Daddy", who's been stealing from electronic freight trucks, and selling the electronics illegally, here's the picture.." Bogo then taped up a picture printed on a computer on the board, it depicted a white with black spots bulldog wearing a suit and tie, and Nick recognized it from that eBay user he bought the Blu-ray player from, much to Nicks horror.

Later that evening at Nicks apartment he had told Judy the whole story "So this Blu-ray player was STOLEN? And you bought it?", "Yes, I'm going to turn it in to Chief Bogo tomorrow, and I'm hoping I can get a legally obtained one by either the middle or end of next week.", Nick shook his head in disgust, "Of all the dirty tricks, pulled on ME, a master of dirty tricks.", "Well before you swap it for another Blu-ray player why don't we watch more Doctor Who, shall we?", "Well alright, but it'll irk me knowing we're watching this on something that's stolen." So after Nick put a change of clothes, he produced the next serial from the shelf, "The serial tonight is called 'The Web Planet', and here it is!" Nick popped in the DVD into the stolen Blu-ray player, and selected 'play all' once the menu came up.

The serial they watched contained creatures that looked like giant ants and wasps. "I don't think I'll EVER get used to this Vicki character replacing Susan." Said Judy when the end of the first episode of the serial came. "Well believe me, there will be more characters coming and going, she may stick out like a sore thumb now, but right when she leaves you'll miss her, sorry but that's part of being a doctor who fan.", said Nick, Halfway through the 6 episode serial Judy felt like this episode was a bit of a lesser achievement than some serials that came before it. By the time the fifth episode of the serial began Judy commented, "This may be the first serial that I think I don't like very much.", "How come?", "The story is a little cliche, and the costumes for the zarbi are ridiculous, even for the 1960s.", "How can you say 'no' to those amazing costumes.", said Nick sarcastically, "I mean, what with the clearly audible sounds the costumes make when they bump against something, what's not to like?", Judy giggled at Nicks obvious sarcasm. "But seriously it isn't that bad once you look past the clearly phony sets and costumes." Said Nick "I think so anyway."

The serial was over, and both Nick and Judy were tired, but had to unhook the stolen Blu-ray player first. "Can you look for the box for this whole I unplug it?" asked Nick, Judy nodded in agreement, after the Blu-ray player was disconnected and boxed up, Nick asked Judy, "Is it ok if we continue watching at your place until I get a non-stolen Blu-ray player?", "Of course" agreed Judy.

* * *

Story 6: The Crusade

Nick took the stolen Blu-ray player to Bogos office the next day, after he had explained to Bogo what happened, Bogo responded, "Well thank you for reporting this, Wilde. You're a good kid.", "Have we found out the real name of 'Big Daddy' yet?", "We have, and we're planning a sting for him tomorrow afternoon, would you like to join in?", "I absolutely do!", said Nick with a slight boom in his voice.

Later that evening at Judys place, Nick came with the 'Doctor Who: Lost in Time' box set, "Is the serial we're watching tonight have missing episodes?", "Yep, it's a 4-parter called 'The Crusade', and it's set during the third crusade. It'll alternate between existing and missing episodes, and this 'Lost in Time' DVD has the existing episodes as well as soundtracks for the missing episodes." Judy sat intrigued while Nick popped in the DVD, and once 'play all' was selected for 'The Crusade', the evenings festivities began.

The First episode had ended and the soundtrack for the next episode had begun, "Why ARE there missing episodes at all?" asked Judy, "There was some funny rule at BBC called a 'Junking' policy, where they erased or destroyed old footage of tv shows, it ended in 1978, but thousands of hours of television, including 'Doctor Who' were just erased, so all that survives of the missing episodes are the soundtracks.", "I see"

So then Nick and Judy listened to the soundtrack to the second episode of the serial, watched episode 3 of the serial, and listened to the soundtrack to the fourth and final episode of the serial, all the while Nick was looking forward to the sting on 'Big Daddy' tomorrow.

When the serial ended Judys neighbors returned home bickering about a bar they just went to, "Missed it by THAT much.", thought both of them simultaneously.

* * *

Story 7: The Space Museum

The next day Nick was walking up to the front door of the house of the sting operation in his normal clothes, "Everyone's in position.", said Bogo on a walkie talkie, the house was a gothic revival house that was 2 stories tall, painted white, and had 3 large windows in the front, Nick walked up, rang the doorbell, and the person known as 'Big Daddy', answered the door, at the door was a white bulldog with big black spots wearing a white polo shirt and black pants, "Hello, may I help you?" He asked, "Yes, I'm here for the PlayStation you put on craigslist.", "Oh yes come on in.", so he invited Nick inside and the house was unkempt, filled with empty cardboard boxes and cables strewn about, "OKAY NOW!" Nick yelled into a walkie talkie that he had in his pocket, then officers were popping up all over the place, crashing through windows, and into the front door, as well as Judy coming down the chimney, covering herself in soot, "You're under arrest, 'Big Daddy', or shall I say Dom Torino!", When they have found all the stolen electronics in his garage, they had arrested 'Big Daddy' and took him to the station for questioning, while the electronics were turned into the Target department store where they were shipping to originally. And once Nick got his refund from 'Big Daddy' he had a plan to order another Blu-ray player from that same Target store later on.

Later that evening at Judys place, both are now in their schlubbiest attire yet, Nick was preparing the nights serial, "The Space Museum!" exclaimed Nick after inserting the disc. Nick selected 'play all' on the disc, and the nights festivities began,

The serial ended its second episode, Judy asked Nick "Does this serial have any missing episodes?", "Nope, it's ALL here.", the serial Judy watched with Nick showed, entrapment, evil collectors, and another appearance of daleks. "I noticed that we haven't seen them go somewhere to relax or something, like wherever they go something goes wrong, like they still haven't gone somewhere and relaxed.", "Well THAT wouldn't be a very exciting story, now would it?", "eehh, good point. Are you still gonna buy a new Blu-ray player online?", "Nah, I'll just walk into the store and get one, if I'm lucky I may get back the one I returned. Wouldn't that be a story to tell?" chuckled Nick, as Judy sat with a confused smirk, "Alright that wasn't very funny, I'm tired now. Watching this show wipes me out sometimes.", "Will tomorrows serial have any missing episodes?", "You'll find out soon enough, but now it's time to go to bed."

* * *

Story 8: The Chase

The next day Nick went over to Judy in the police station break room talking about his morning when he went to Target., "So I stopped by that same Target that had the stolen electronics, and all the Blu-ray players were sold out! And then I ask costumer service and they said they won't arrive again until next week!", Nick went into a slump, "I miss having a Blu-ray player.", Judy went in to comfort Nick, "There, there, it'll be alright and plus I may need another break from it soon anyway, so next time when I'm ready to watch it again, you'll already have the Blu-ray player.", Nick groaned, "Alright but I'm bringing headphones for the Tv in the meantime, because of those whacked out neighbors of yours, how about after 2 more serials we'll take another week long break from it?", "sounds good."

Later at Judys apartment, Nick had brought over the next DVD, "Tonight's serial is called 'The Chase', its another Dalek themed story, written by (who else) Terry Nation.", "This is in my opinion one of the best early dalek stories. Nick selected 'play all' and the show began. The tale had been about the daleks chasing the TARDIS around time. When the third episode of the serial was in its last 10 minutes, there was a scene where the daleks 'exterminated' the crew of the Mary Celeste, explaining their disappearance. "I wonder if these are reused sets from other BBC shows, because if all these sets were made specifically for this show, they would show each of them for more than 7 minutes each.", "Could be, this show was built on a low budget after all."

The fourth episode of the serial had involved them in some weird house while still getting away from the daleks (the titular 'chase'), when it was over it had a twist ending, "I literally did not see that ending coming.", "I know right? I didn't see it coming the first time I saw this either.", "How many episodes is this serial?", "Six," answers Nick, the fifth episode began and when Judy saw the title for the episode, Judy commented, "Wow this title actually refers to the Doctor as 'Doctor Who'.", "Yeah they've done that a few times in the titles.",

The last episode of the serial ended with the characters, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright leaving to go back to earth, leaving Judy sobbing again, "Why does this keep happening on the show? even the doctor was sad to see them leave.", "It's ok Judy,..." said nick as he was comforting Judy, "...there'll be other companions, that he'll pick up that maybe you'll think are even better. Like maybe you'll like Steven Taylor just as much as a companion.", after Nick comforted Judy, he packed up the DVD and right then and there, Judys neighbors returned home, bickering again. Both Judy and Nick laughed at how they happen to avoid them interrupting their show twice, "We missed them by that much." Mouthed Judy still laughing.

* * *

Story 9: The Time Meddler

The next day Judy had not gotten much sleep from the night before, due to her noisy neighbors, so she had to wear sunglasses. So when she came into the police station break room, she pours 2 cups of coffee for herself, she sat at a nearby table praying "Please god, let Nick get his new Blu-ray player soon, I can't stand my neighbors interrupting our evenings.", "Oh hey, Judy!", called Nick startling Judy, "Oh jeez, don't startle me like that, go ahead though, what did you want to say?" Asked Judy frazzled. "I just wanted to let you know it's time for us to go on patrol,", "What? Already, but I just got here, it can't be...", then Judy looked at the time on her phone, "Oh my god! I slept longer than usual! Nick, do you mind driving today? I'm too sleepy today.", "Okay but anticipate me waking you up, and also tonight's serial will be called, 'The Time Meddler'.", "Oh how lovely!" exclaimed Judy half asleep.

So later that evening, Judy having just woke up from a 5 hour nap, woke up to watch tonight's 'Doctor Who' serial. Nick as usual popped it into Judys DVD player, and both sat on the couch. The ever beginning to be familiar theme song played and introduced the first episode of the serial, entitled "The Watcher", the end of the episode revealed that someone was messing with time, and Judy felt there was something suspicious about this monk character.

The second and third episodes have suggested to Judy that the monk and the doctor (as well as Susan Foreman) are from another planet, "So is the doctor an alien?" Asked Judy, "Yuuuuup!", "How come you never told me before?", "I just love seeing you surprised.", "This show is full of surprises alright.", said Judy.

As the final episode came to an end. Judy felt like the episode had been rewarding. "Alright time to wait for your Blu-ray player.", "Alright, that was the last serial of season 2, so let the weeklong break commence!", so Nick and Judy said their goodnights, and Judy ever the more growing fan, could not wait until their break was over so that they would watch more 'Doctor Who'.


End file.
